1 . Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lighting and/or signaling device comprising, or intended to comprise, a light source adapter, particularly a light-emitting diode, intended to bear on the support of a first optical element of this module. It also relates to the corresponding adapter.
2 . Description of the Related Art
Motor vehicle lighting and/or signaling devices, such as headlights and rear lights, consist of a housing sealed by a sealing lens and containing one or more optical modules. The light beams emitted by these devices are formed by the optical module or modules, which may operate in combination or separately. These optical modules comprise a light source associated with one or more optical deflection elements, and with shields if necessary, to modulate the shape of the beam and the distribution of the luminous intensity in this beam.
The document FR2950129 comprises an optical module using an LED, wherein, in order to allow the control of the power supply to this LED the latter is placed on a printed circuit. The printed circuit on which the LED is fixed is fixed to an adapter which positions it in the optical module. This adapter enables the LED of this module to be changed by removing and replacing the adapter. The positioning of the adapter must be precise so that the association with the optical elements generates a light beam having the desired shape. In particular, the photoemissive element must be positioned precisely relative to the focus of the first optical element, which collects the rays emitted from the surface of the photoemissive element.
For this purpose, this support is indexed in the three directions of space, X, Y, Z, with respect to the support of the optical element.
One problem tackled by the present invention is that of improving this positioning.